icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Calder Cup playoffs
The 2014 Calder Cup playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 23, 2014, with the same playoff format that was introduced in 2012. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, will play best-of-five series in the conference quarterfinals, with the playoffs to continue with best-of-seven series for the conference semi-finals, conference finals, and Calder Cup finals.2013-14 AHL schedule unveiled The Texas Stars defeated the St. John's IceCaps in five games to win the Calder Cup for the first time in Texas Stars' franchise history. Playoff seeds After the 2013–14 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top eight teams from each conference qualifies for the playoffs. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division # Manchester Monarchs – 105 points # St. John's IceCaps – 99 points # Providence Bruins – 91 points Northeast Division # Springfield Falcons – 100 points # Albany Devils – 93 Points East Division # Binghamton Senators – 96 points # Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins – 92 points # Norfolk Admirals – 90 points Western Conference West Division # Texas Stars – 106 points # Abbotsford Heat – 94 points # Oklahoma City Barons – 83 points Midwest Division # Chicago Wolves – 100 points # Grand Rapids Griffins – 99 points # Milwaukee Admirals – 91 points North Division # Toronto Marlies – 96 points # Rochester Americans – 85 points Bracket Conference quarterfinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (1) Manchester Monarchs vs. (8) Norfolk Admirals (2) Springfield Falcons vs. (7) Providence Bruins (3) Binghamton Senators vs. (6) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins (4) St. John's IceCaps vs. (5) Albany Devils Western Conference (1) Texas Stars vs. (8) Oklahoma City Barons (2) Chicago Wolves vs. (7) Rochester Americans (3) Toronto Marlies vs. (6) Milwaukee Admirals (4) Grand Rapids Griffins vs. (5) Abbotsford Heat Conference semifinals Eastern Conference (4) St. John's IceCaps vs. (8) Norfolk Admirals (6) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (7) Providence Bruins Western Conference (1) Texas Stars vs. (4) Grand Rapids Griffins (2) Chicago Wolves vs. (3) Toronto Marlies Conference finals Eastern Conference (4) St. John's IceCaps vs. (6) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference (1) Texas Stars vs. (3) Toronto Marlies Calder Cup Finals Texas Stars vs. St. John's IceCaps Playoff statistical leaders Leading skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. If there is a tie in points, goals take precedence over assists. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage with at least 60 minutes played. The table is initially sorted by goals against average, with the criterion for inclusion in bold. GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) References Category:Calder Cup playoffs Category:2014 in hockey